rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Dornen (Kapitel)
"Dornen" ist das achte Kapitel des sechzehnten Bandes Die Hexenschlacht. Gleichzeitig ist es das fünfzigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung zentriert|200px Rand erholt sich in Cairhien von seiner Erschöpfung. Perrin muss sich vor Berelain verstecken und gleichzeitig mit Failes Eifersucht klar kommen. Rand entscheidet, sich wieder mit der Gesandtschaft von Elaida zu treffen. Handlung Rand al'Thor Rand bleibt den Rest des Tages in seinem Zimmer, um sich auszuruhen, und Min leistet ihm Gesellschaft. Doch sie ist so besorgt, dass er sie fortschickt. Allein gelassen findet er die Flöte wieder, die Thom ihm damals überlassen hat. Sein Spiel, das inzwischen nur noch kläglich ist, lockt Min wieder an. Die Weisen Frauen tauchen auf, etwa ein Dutzend, um ihn zu untersuchen. Rand vermutet, dass Nandera sie gerufen hat, als er zusammenbrach. * Colinda: Weise Frau. hager, durchdringende graue Augen, scheint mittleren Alters zu sein, hat beinahe die gleiche starke Präsenz wie Sorilea Sie befragen auch Min und diese ist fassungslos, als sie erfährt, dass Melaine nach Mins Visionen über ihre Töchter, diese Neuigkeit den anderen Weisen Frauen weitererzählt hat. Diese scheinen ebenso wie sie der Meinung zu sein, dass diese Fähigkeit Min mit ihnen beinahe auf die gleiche Stufe stellt. Schließlich gehen sie endlich und befehlen Rand, sich weiter auszuruhen. Als sie wieder allein sind, setzt Min sich zurück auf seinen Schoß und befragt ihn über die Weisen Frauen, weil sie eine Vision hatte, doch sie erzählt ihm nichts davon. Ihr Gesicht kommt ihm dabei immer näher, so dass sie sich beinahe küssen, doch dann wechselt sie so abrupt das Thema, dass er sie verblüfft anstarrt und Min sinkt lachend auf seinem Schoß zusammen. * Lied ** Der Pfau im Eukalyptusbaum Kurz danach kommt eine Nachricht von Coiren,die sich nach seinem Befinden erkundigt und eine Heilung; Lews Therin bleibt dabei erstaunlich ruhig. Rand wird wieder einmal bewusst, dass die Aes Sedai über alle Geschehnisse im Sonnenpalast innerhalb sehr kurzer Zeit unterrichtet ist. Er schreibt ihr eine höfliche Absage. Gleichzeitig bittet er um einen Besuch von Gawyn, der jedoch nicht erscheint und Rand ist traurig, dass der junge Mann vermutlich die Gerüchte über den Tod seiner Mutter Morgase glaubt. Das verschlechtert seine Stimmung so sehr, dass selbst Min, Perrin und Loial ihn allein lassen. Noch zwei weitere Anfragen von Coiren treffen nach jeweils mehreren Tagen ein, doch Rand lehnt sie immer ab. Er spürt Alanna näher kommen und ist nicht überrascht, dass Merana sie für die Gruppe ausgewählt hat, die ihm nach Cairhien folgt. Er weiß nicht, dass inzwischen Kiruna Nachiman und Bera Harkin die Gesandtschaft aus Salidar übernommen haben. (Der Spiegel der Nebel (Kapitel)) Da er den Aes Sedai in seinem Brief versprochen hat, sie auf die gleiche Stufe wie die Gesandtschaft von Elaida zu stellen, will er letztere notgedrungen warten lassen. Rand besucht die Schule, die er in Barthanes' ehemaligem Herrenhaus gegründet hat und lässt sich von Idrien Tarsin die neusten Erfindungen zeigen. Er nimmt Min mit und besucht auch Herid Fel; der Gelehrte vergisst sie, so wie er wie üblich alles während seiner wandernden Gedankengänge vergisst und ist sehr überrascht, als er Min endlich wahrnimmt. Leider kann Rand dadurch nichts erfahren, das Fel eventuell über die Siegel oder die Letzte Schlacht herausgefunden hat. Am nächsten Tag erhält er eine Nachricht von Fel, der ihm schreibt, dass Min zu hübsch ist, Rand sie nicht wieder mitbringen soll und Fel sich bei ihrem nächsten Treffen erklären will. Doch als Rand bei Idrien nach ihm fragt, erklärt ihm die Schulleiterin, dass Fel fischen gegangen ist. * Herid Fels Brief an Rand ** Glaube und Ordnung verleihen Kraft. Muss den Schutt beseitigen, bevor ihr bauen könnt. Werde es bei unserer nächsten Begegnung erklären. Bringt Mädchen nicht mit. Zu hübsch! Rand will Min bei seinem nächsten Besuch zurücklassen, aber er merkt, dass es ihm schwer fällt, ohne sie zu sein. Er ist sogar eifersüchtig auf die Weisen Frauen, die mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen. Andererseits will er auch nicht, dass die Menschen merken, wie viel ihm an ihr liegt, da sie sonst in Daes Dae'mar hereingezogen werden könnte. Doch er braucht sie auch, um ihm die Visionen von den cairhienischen Adligen zu erzählen, die ihn wieder umschwärmen, seit er zurückgekommen ist. Es ist schwer, sie vor ihnen zu verbergen, weshalb Min scherzhaft vorschlägt, sie könnte tun, als wäre sie seine Geliebte, dann würde niemand Verdacht schöpfen. Rand verweigert ihr das und Min fragt, ob er wirklich glaubt, dass die Verlorenen es auf sie abgesehen haben könnten. Er versteckt sie hinter einem Panel, doch schon Maringil entdeckt sie; Rand erkennt es daran, wie eindeutig er vermeidet, in diese Richtung zu sehen. Als Min ihm die Visionen von den Adligen berichtet, erfährt er, dass sie bei jedem den Tod gesehen hat. Min sieht in ihren Visionen, dass Maringil durch einen Dolch und Meilan an Gift sterben wird. Im Kapitel Das Lichterfest (Kapitel) meldet Dobraine jedoch, dass Maringil vergiftet aufgefunden wurde, während man Meilan beim Lichterfest auf offener Straße erstach. Es ist so schlimm, dass sie sich schließlich hinlegen muss und sich an Rand festklammert, als er sich um sie kümmert. * Maringil: weißhaarig, messerscharf, kalt wie Eis. Wird durch einen Dolch sterben * Colavaere: außerordentlich hübsches Gesicht, wird durch den Strang sterben * Meilan: Spitzbart, tranige Stimme. Wird durch Gift sterben. * Aracome: blutiger Tod in der Schlacht * Maraconn: blutiger Tod in der Schlacht * Gueyam: blutiger Tod in der Schlacht. Min sieht Blut auf seinem breiten Gesicht Doch trotz all der grauenvollen Dinge, die sie sieht, hört sie nicht auf, ihn zu necken. Besonders bei seinen Schwertübungen und dem Kampftraining mit den Aiel, die er mit bloßem Oberkörper absolviert, kann sie die Finger nicht von ihm lassen. Doch nicht immer berührt sie ihn oder küsst ihn; wenn Loial, Faile, Perrin oder eine der Töchter des Speers in seine Räume kommen, steht sie schnell auf. Er sieht besonders die Kälte zwischen Faile und Min. * Abhandlungen über die Vernunft; Daria Gahand. Min liest es bei Rand und findet es so interessant, dass sie es sogar mit in ihr Zimmer nimmt. Rand fand es schwer verständlich. Mit Berelain versteht Min sich besser, wenn die zwei Frauen sich auch bei ihrem ersten Treffen äußerst eindringlich mustern. Etwas an Berelain veranlasst Min dazu, sich sogar noch aufreizender zu bewegen als die offenherzige Mayenerin. Rand muss Berelain Vorwürfe machen, denn er hat von Rhuarc erfahren, dass sie ihre Pflichten vernachlässigt, was sie erröten lässt. Er erklärt ihr, dass er den Cairhienern nicht den Eindruck vermitteln darf, dass ein Aiel sie regiert und Berelain fragt, wer seiner Meinung nach tatsächlich regieren soll. Rand erklärt, dass Elayne die Königin von Andor werden soll. Dann fragt er nach den Gerüchten, die Berelain erwähnt hat. Berelain sagt, Elayne wäre eine gute Wahl. Die Gerüchte, die sie ansprach, besagen, dass die Gesandtschaft der Weißen Burg Rand zur Weißen Burg begleiten sollen. Rand erklärt, die Gerüchte solle sie ihm überlassen. Er hält Berelain zwar für die beste Wahl, um das Land zu regieren, bis Elayne kommt, doch er will sie nichts über seine Pläne bezüglich der Aes Sedai wissen lassen. Als Berelain gegangen ist erklärt Min, dass sie sich zu offenherzig kleidet. Ohne abzuwarten sagt sie auch, sie habe nichts nützliches gesehen außer einem Mann in Weiß, der Berelain jäh zu Fall bringen wird. An diesem Nachmittag bittet sie ihn um Geld und lässt sich neue Kleidung schneidern, da sie alles in Caemlyn zurückgelassen hat; doch ihre Sachen sind alle enger und tiefer ausgeschnitten als zuvor. Außerdem übt sie täglich das Messerwerfen und lässt sich von den Töchtern des Speers im Nahkampf unterrichten. * Mins Visionen ** Nur einen Mann in Weiß, der sie jäh zu Fall bringen wird. Damit ist Galad gemeint. Er trägt das Weiß der Kinder des Lichts. Beide verlieben sich Hals über Kopf ineinander. Von Rhuarc und Berelain lässt sich Rand täglich über die Fortschritte unterrichten, die sie bei den Flüchtlingen und den Reparaturen machen. Er erfährt, dass die Aufrührer in den Bergen immer noch abwarten, obwohl sich Rhuarc mehr für die Shaido interessiert, die auf Tear zumarschieren und diejenigen, die in Brudermörders Dolch warten. Weiterhin erzählt er davon, dass noch immer Aiel sich der Trostlosigkeit ergeben oder sich den Shaido anschließen. Als Rand erfährt, dass sich Sevanna in Cairhien aufhielt, jedoch einen Tag vor seiner Rückkehr abreiste, fragt Rand, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, sie gefangen zu nehmen. Doch Rhuarc erklärt ihm, dass die Weisen Frauen sie trotz ihrer Vorbehalte als eine der ihren behandeln, weshalb das unmöglich war; auch wenn es ihm missfällt. Obwohl es Rand missfällt, muss er Rhuarc auftragen, nicht noch mehr Aiel nach Süden zu schicken. Dass sich die Shaido nicht noch weiter in Cairhien einnisten ist ihm wichtiger, als Sammael von einer Bedrohung aus Tear zu überzeugen. Weitere Tage vergehen. Die Adligen Cairhiens schmieden ihre Ränke, die Weisen Frauen versuchen ihm Vorschriften zu machen, wie er den Aes Sedai gegenübertreten soll. Die jungen Cairhiener versuchen weiter, die Aiel zu imitieren, und Rhuarc muss sie mit härteren Mitteln zur Räson bringen, doch das lässt jene, die er wie Gai'shain nackt einen Tag lang in der Sonne sitzen lässt, nur noch stolzer und überzeugter werden. Trotzdem fühlt Rand sich erholter. Er denkt, dass es vielleicht an seiner anfänglichen Erschöpfung liegt, oder vielleicht daran, dass Lews Therin endlich einmal ruhig ist. Vielleicht auch an Mins Neckereien. Er wünscht sich, dass es immer so weiter geht, doch natürlich weiß er, dass das nicht gelingen kann. Perrin Aybara Perrins Zeit in Cairhien ist weniger erfreulich als Rands. Er würde gern mit Loial Zeit verbringen; doch der Ogier verbringt fast seine gesamte Zeit in der Königlichen Bibliothek von Cairhien, die auch von einer Aes Sedai heimgesucht wird. Deshalb hält Perrin sich lieber fern. Statt dessen geht er mit Gaul oder Rhuarc auf die Jagd. Doch was ihm wirklich Probleme bereitet, sind Berelain und Faile. Gleich am ersten Tag sucht Berelain ihn auf, als Perrin nur halb bekleidet ist. Perrin gelingt es, sie sehr schnell wieder loszuwerden und dabei oft genug Faile als seine Frau zu bezeichnen, so dass er denkt, die Angelegenheit sei erledigt. Doch als Faile viel später zurückkehrt, riecht sie deutlich nach Eifersucht und fügt ihm im Bett tiefe Kratzer am Rücken zu. Hinterher sagt sie, dies würde vermutlich genügen, um ihn zu kennzeichnen. Perrin hofft, dass sich die Angelegenheit damit für sie erledigt hat, doch am nächsten Tag sieht er beide Frauen miteinander sprechen. Berelain sagt etwas darüber, dass sie ihre Versprechen immer hält und als Perrin Faile später danach fragt, zerkratzt sie seinen Rücken noch mehr. Berelain bleibt allerdings hartnäckig. Es gibt zu viele scheinbar zufällige Begegnungen im Palast, als dass er nicht sicher wäre, dass sie sie selbst herbeiführt. Ständig berührt sie ihn und irgendwann denkt er daran, dass man auf diese Art Pferde langsam an den Sattel gewöhnt. Er beginnt vor dem Geruch ihres Parfüms zu flüchten. Viele der jungen Cairhiener im Palast - zu viele davon Frauen - sind im Palast unterwegs und warten ständig eine Herausforderung und Perrin hat einige Mühe, sie abzuwehren. Zusätzlich dazu beginnen sich die Adligen an ihn zu erinnern oder erfahren, wer er ist, so dass sie seine Nähe suchen. Er merkt schnell, was sie von ihm wollen, denn alle fragen ihn über Rand aus. Perrin weist sie jedes mal ab, da er ohnehin nicht weiß, was Rand vor hat. Da er nun auch den jungen Dummköpfen und den intriganten Adligen ausweichen muss, gelingt es ihm nicht immer, Berelain zu entkommen. Und egal was er ihr sagt, sie nimmt ihn nicht ernst. Einmal, als Berelain gerade Perrins Wange tätschelt, erscheint Faile in genau dem Moment, als er zurückweicht. Er weiß, dass es für sie so aussah, als sei er wegen ihr zurückgewichen, doch als er sich ihr erklären will, wird sie nur noch zorniger und geht ohne ein Wort. Kurze Zeit später belauscht er Bain und Chiad, die darüber sprechen, ob sie Faile helfen sollten, ihn zu bestrafen, was wiederum ihn wütend macht. Faile behandelt ihn abweisend. In dieser Nacht, als sie sich nicht einmal von ihm küssen lassen will, trifft Perrin eine Entscheidung. Es ärgert ihn, dass Faile ihm nicht vertraut und er will Berelain überzeugen, dass sie bei ihm keine Chance hat. Noch im Morgengrauen macht er sich mit Gaul auf zur Jagd und bleibt vier Tage lang jedes mal bis in die Nacht fort. Doch es bringt nichts. Berelain lauert ihm immer noch auf und Faile bleibt weiter abweisend, so dass Perrin schließlich keine Ahnung hat, was er noch tun soll. Rand al'Thor Rand erhält am zehnten Tag seines Aufenthalts in Cairhien erneut ein Schreiben von Coiren. Er denkt nach. Inzwischen kann er Alanna viel näher spüren und vermutet, dass sie schon den halben Weg zurückgelegt haben; er vermutet, dass sie in zehn Tagen angekommen sein werden und entscheidet, sich noch zwei mal mit der Gesandtschaft der Weißen Burg zu treffen, denn dann wären beide Gruppen gleichauf. Er überlegt sich, dass Merana natürlich nicht wissen wird, dass er keinesfalls vor hat, mit zur Weißen Burg zu ziehen. Doch wenn sie von den Treffen erfährt, ist er sicher, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird, bis sie ihm die Unterstützung Salidars anbietet. Und wenn es soweit ist, kann er sich endlich um Sammael kümmern. Er schreibt Coiren und lädt sie zu einem Treffen mit zwei weiteren Aes Sedai am gleichen Nachmittag ein. Während dessen murmelt Lews Therin in seinem Kopf, dass er endlich Demandred und Sammael und alle Verlorenen töten wird. Doch Rand merkt es gar nicht. Charaktere *Rand al'Thor *Sulin *Min Farshaw *Amys *Bair *Sorilea *Colinda *Idrien Tarsin *Herid Fel *Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron *Rhuarc *Perrin Aybara *Faile Bashere *Lews Therin Telamon Tiere Erwähnt * Thom Merrilin * Nandera * Melaine * Coiren Saeldain * Gawyn Trakand * Morgase Trakand - als Gawyns Mutter * Loial * Merana Ambrey * Alanna Mosvani * Dobraine Taborwin * Padan Fain * Maringil * Gaul * Somara * Elayne Trakand * Enaila * Sevanna * Selande Darengil * Bain * Chiad * Wil al'Seen * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Demandred * Sammael * unbekannte Aes Sedai - als schlanke, dunkelhaarige Frau Gruppen *Ta'veren *Wiedergeborener Drache *Car'a'carn *Aiel **Töchter des Speers **Weise Frau (Aiel) **Clanhäuptling *Erste von Mayene *Wolfsbruder Erwähnt * Aes Sedai ** Gesandtschaft der Weißen Burg ** Gesandtschaft aus Salidar ** Braune Ajah * Verlorene * Königin von Andor * Gai'shain * Rote Schilde Orte *Cairhien (Nation) **Cairhien (Hauptstadt) ***Sonnenpalast ***Rands Schule in Cairhien - auch als Barthanes' Herrenhaus Erwähnt * Weiße Burg * Saldaea * Stein von Tear Gegenstände * Thoms Flöte Erwähnt * Sonnenthron Ereignisse Erwähnt * Shaido-Krieg Sonstige * Daes Dae'mar * Trostlosigkeit Trivia In der ebook-Ausgabe von Herr des Chaos gibt es einige Schreibfehler. Herid Fel wird als Fei bezeichnet. Sevanna wird an einer Textstelle Serana geschrieben. Kategorie:Die Hexenschlacht (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien Kategorie:Sonnenpalast Kategorie:Rands Schule in Cairhien